Les cheveux de Byron
by Eyyloow
Summary: Le problème avec eux, ça n'est pas forcément le fait qu'ils font du foot. Non. C'est plutôt le nombre de catastrophes qu'ils peuvent produire en une seule journée. Fanfiction inspirée par "Les élèves de Raimon" de AsukaTirento ainsi que le blog "inazuma-ffi"


**"...Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne me coupe pas les cheveux."**

Toute la salle – la chambre de Byron, Xavier, Jordan et Caleb entres autres - était plongée dans un silence absolu. Aucune réaction, aucun son. C'était à peine si les personnes présentes bougeaient, semblant être mortes d'ennui.

L'histoire de Byron avait été longue, beaucoup trop longue pour qu'une personne normale puisse l'écouter jusqu'au bout sans se poser des questions sur son existence.

A vrai dire, il y avait bien quelqu'un ayant écouté. Dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait entendre des sanglots, étouffé par ce qui semblait être un oreiller. Cela attira bien évidemment l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes – c'est à dire la majorité d'Inazuma Japan ainsi que des amis à eux – alors que la personne en question retira l'oreiller pour qu'on puisse distinguer son visage.

 **"Jude ? Tu te sens bien ?"** _Axel fut le premier à pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit, haussant un sourcil par incompréhension._

 **"Désolé,"** _S'excusa le concerné avant de reprendre,_ **"C'était juste très poétique."**

Et avant qu'Axel ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, un rire retentit dans la salle. Encore une fois, la majorité des personnes présentes balayèrent la pièce du regard afin de voir qui riait. Et évidemment, il s'agissait de Caleb.

 **"Le grand Jude Sharp est un sentimental,"** _Il se leva, et ajouta avec un sourire des plus malveillants,_ **"Ca fait pitié, quand même."**

 **"Ferme là, Caleb.."** _David soupira un coup avant de s'approcher de son meilleur ami,_ **"Ca va aller ?"**

 **"ON S'EN FOUUUUT !"** _S'exclama Hurley en se levant brusquement à son tour,_ **"Les gars ! Qui veut venir surfer ?!"**

 **"MOI ! Du foot dans l'eau, ça doit être intéressant !"** _Fit à son tour Mark en levant un ballon de football._

 **"Et mon histoire ?"** _Byron, offusqué, regarda les personnes présentes,_ **"Vous en avez pensé quoi ?"**

 **"J'en pense qu'il faut qu'on aille parfaire notre technique avec Axel ! Pas vrai ?"** _Austin, les yeux plein d'espoirs, observa son ainé._

 **"O-Ouais.."** _Fit ce dernier, pas rassuré._ **"Bien sûr.."**

 **"ET POUR MON SURF ALORS ?"** _Insista le jeune homme en hurlant toujours autant, cassant les oreilles de tout ceux qui se trouvait autour._

 **"Pourquoi on est venus, déjà ?"** _Bryce s'exprima d'un air las en regardant tout ceux autour de lui._ **"Tu t'es foutu de nous."** _ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Byron qui était désespéré._

 **"C'est faux."** _déclara-t-il en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds,_ **"Je voulais simplement vous raconter une histoire qui me tenait particulièrement à co.."**

 **"MAIS FERMEZ LA !"**

L'expression calme de Xavier avait été remplacé par quelque chose de bien plus sombre et colérique, rappelant fortement les temps de l'Académie Alius où il agissait en tant que Xene. Et étonnemment, cela fonctionna. Plus personne n'osa prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, bien trop intimidé par l'attitude soudaine du roux, qui sembla pourtant s'adoucir lorsque Jordan fit une moue déçue.

 **"Mais, Xavier.."** _fit-il, regardant ses amis,_ **"C'est nul quand y'a du silence comme ça."**

 **"J'en ai marre de ces conneries."** _Axel se leva, puis sortit de la salle sans rien ajouter de plus._

 **"Axel ! Attend moi !"**

Austin, ne voulant pas perdre son ami de vue, se releva un peu trop rapidement et manqua de tomber. Posant son pied près d'Archer pour garder l'équilibre, une sueur froide coula le long de son visage lorsqu'il entendit un "crac".

Le peigne jaune d'Archer était décédé.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais en entendant le bruit qu'avait produit son précieux peigne, il se releva. Un air sinistre sur son visage, son regard croisa celui d'Austin. Le jeune garçon, paniqué, recula de quelques pas – écrasant la main de Nathan au passage – et tomba à l'arrière, rattrapé par Xavier qui soupira longuement.

 **"Je vais.."** _Il n'y avait aucune expression pour qualifier l'état d'Archer. C'était tout simplement abominable._

 **"Si tu prévois de tuer quelqu'un fais le dehors s'il te plait.."** _souffla Nathan qui agitait sa main dans tous les sens_

 **"On parle de meurtres ?"** _Caleb releva soudainement la tête,_ **"Là ça devient intéressant."**

 **"Jesuidésoléjaipafaitexpré"** _balança Austin en se relevant et en sortant de la pièce à toute vitesse, rapidement suivi par Archer, et Caleb qui voulait assister à la scène._

 **"Enfin le calme est revenu."**

 **"Non mais tu comprends ?"**

Jude détourna la tête le temps de sécher ses larmes et de remettre ses lunettes alors qu'il regardait Byron d'un air admiratif.

 **"C'était génial.. Un chef d'oeuvre.. !"** _Jude continuait son monologue, persuadé que David l'écoutait encore alors que ce dernier discutait avec Hurley – soudainement intéressé par sa proposition sur le surf,_ **"Et puis les personnages sont tellement bien travaillés !"**

 **"Il va jamais se la fermer l'autre ?"** _Claude soupira longuement avant de s'allonger sur le lit en poussant Bryce,_ **"On peut pas se casser ?"**

 **"T'es lourd. Tu sais bien que si on se casse, il va nous faire la gueule et on va devoir se retaper son histoire en boucle."**

 **"Ghhhhhhhhhh..."**

Et voilà que Claude était parti dans son délire. Frappant frénétiquement l'oreiller qu'il avait repris à Jude – légèrement mouillé à cause des larmes de ce dernier – le roux fit le plus de bruit possible pour se distraire.

Chose qui n'avait visibilement pas plu à Xavier qui l'avait foutu dehors dans la minute qui suivit.

 **"Bon, du coup.."** _Nathan, gêné par le silence qui avait commencé à se mettre en place, cherchait désespéremment un sujet de discussion,_ **"On fait q.."**

 **"LA VAGUE M'APPELLE !"**

Xavier prit Hurley par les cheveux, ouvrit la porte et le jeta en dehors.

 **"Au pire.."** _commença Mark en se levant,_ **"On peut toujou-"**

 **"Non, on fera pas de football."** _coupa Nathan, fatigué._ **"Il est tard et on s'ennuie, je repars dans ma chambre. Merci quand même de l'invitation."**

Sans un mot de plus, Nathan regarda Xavier, résigné.

 **"On sait tous que t'espionnes Jordan sous la douche et que chaque soir tu souhaites le rejoindre."**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Nathan, couvert de sang, s'en fit dégager. Il se releva; puis vit Hurley et Claude, devant lui, en train de se faire un.. basket ?

 **"Vous foutez quoi les mecs ?"** _demanda-t-il, perplexe._

 **"J'ai gagné !"**

Claude laissa échapper un cri de victoire alors que son ami surfeur regardait le sol.

Nathan, toujours dans l'incompréhension totale, décida de ne pas y faire attention plus longtemps, et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une blague.

De retour dans la chambre BXJC...

 **"Au fait, pourquoi il est pas là Shawn ?"** _demanda soudainement Jordan à l'attention de son meilleur ami._

 **"Apparemment il est au ski."** _lui répondit Xavier en haussant les épaules._

 **"Au ski..."**

Jordan patienta quelques secondes, avant de regarder à nouveau le roux.

 **"Mais.. On a cours."**

 **"Oui, mais tu connais Shawn et sa nostalgie de toujours. Le froid.. La glace.."**

A l'instant même où il prononça ses mots, Xavier se mordit la lèvre inférieur, conscient du fait qu'il avait provoqué une catastrophe sans précédent. Bryce, qui était assis sur le lit, se leva soudainement, poussa Byron qui était assis sur le bureau et prit sa place.

 **"Déjà, c'est MON élément."** _Fit-il, énervé,_ **"Quand vous parlez de froid OU de glace, faut faire allusion à MOI. Pas à l'autre sous marque de.. Shawn Frosties.."**

Juste en prononçant ce nom, le jeune homme avait senti un frisson parcourir tout son corps, comme si ce dernier ne supportait pas même une simple allusion à leur "ami".

Shawn était son rival. Il le haissait, peut-être même plus que Claude, qui était pourtant pas mal dans le genre "rival à hair".

 **"Shawn.. Frosties ?"** _répéta Xavier, ne sachant pas comment réagir._

 **"Ouais bon. Les jeux de mots sont pas donnés à tout le monde. Genre, Xavier à part avec évier je sais pas trop quoi dire, sois pas jaloux."**

Et en moins de dix secondes, il réussit à se retrouver en dehors de la chambre, lui aussi assistant à la partie de basket entre Hurley et Claude. Les deux jouaient comme des fous, ne faisant pas attention à Bryce. Ce dernier, comme Nathan, se demandait véritablement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses camarades pour qu'ils en soient arrivés là.

Parce que.. Enfin.. C'était du basket.

Et ils étaient dans le club de...

Soupirant, Bryce s'en alla à son tour. De toute façon, il avait autre chose à faire. Comme réfléchir sur des jeux de mots potentiel.

 **"Enfin !"** _s'exclama Hurley,_ **"Je t'ai battu !"**

 **"Meerde."** _laissa échapper Claude, déçu._

 **"Maintenant, je vais pouvoir faire du surf !"**

 **"Ouais bah bonne chance. Il est 21 heures 30, tu peux t'éclater mais tu verras rien."**

Ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris, c'était qu'avec Hurley, pas besoin de lumières, tant qu'il avait l'envie.

L'ancien capitaine de Prominence haussa les épaules en voyant son ami descendre les escaliers situé à côté des chambres, puis il rentra dans la sienne.

 **"Bon, on devrait y aller."** _Finit par lâcher David, toujours présent dans la chambre BXJC alors que Jude était toujours là, à se lamenter sur la tragique histoire de Byron._

 **"Non.. Je reste."** _D'un air déterminé, Jude regada Byron,_ **"Ca t'ennuirait, d'écrire un livre et de me l'envoyer ? J'ai besoin de relire cette histoire et de l'étudier."**

Le blond, toujours à terre après s'être fait bousculé par Bryce, passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux avant de déclarer :

 **"Non, bien sûr que non."**

S'il ne faisait pas lui-même parti de cette chambre, Byron se serait fait jeté dehors par Xavier qui semblait désapprouver cette attitude hautaine.

 **"Je ferai aussi un volume 2, sois en certain."**

D'un regard empli de gratitude – qui ne servait finalement à rien puisque Jude portait des lunettes avec une épaisseur jamais vue – le garçon aux dreads hocha la tête, avant de se faire virer par l'ancien chef de Genesis.

David salua tout le monde, puis sortit de la chambre, suivit de Mark qui ne se remettait toujours pas du fait que Nathan l'ait envoyé bouler. Argh..

 **"Et sinon, il est parti où Caleb ?"**

 **"Il était pas parti avec Archer et Austin pour...Oh merde."**

Xavier ne finit pas sa phrase, certain que quelque chose de grave s'était produit lors de cette soirée nulle.

Un drame était arrivé à Raimon.


End file.
